Everything Has Changed
by Aria Br
Summary: Lucy finds the black-haired boy that walks into the café familiar. As she slowly gets to know him, she slowly regains the memories she thought she had lost. Unknowingly, this boy had been the one that her heart has been yearning for.


**Everything Has Changed**

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**Plot © Aria Braide**

**Cover ©... I forgot the name ^^''**

**Please don't bother leaving review when you don't like the story**

* * *

Lucy is an ordinary girl. She is an orphan, or at least she thought she was an orphan. To get by, she chose to work at a local café. Everybody knew that Lucy never talks about her past. She will immediately and rudely change the topic or walk away when people start speaking about it. Only Levy McGarden was aware that Lucy can't really remember her past—it was like amnesia. She was deeply depressed and couldn't recall anything except that her parents didn't actually love her. But never mind her parents. She was now happy with working as a waitress and serving people.

Lucy didn't know that this day is going to change her life.

Erza Scarlet, the owner of the café, watched as Lucy changed into her work clothes. "Lucy, why did you reject all the boys' confessions?" She suddenly asked.

Lucy was surprised and failed to hide her blush. "Wha–? Erza-san, please don't blurt out like that! It came out of nowhere!" She murmured, her face flushed.

The owner laughed. "My bad," She apologized, "Really, you're pretty and you have quite a body. Many handsome boys have asked you out, but you rejected them. Is there a reason behind all of this?" Erza asked curiously.

Lucy looked down, feeling confused. Was Erza a person that can be trusted? She stared at Erza before answering with a big sigh, "Before I forgot all about my past, I used to play together with this boy, but then he suddenly moved to another town. I was depressed. Even though I was just 4 back then, I chose to run away from my problem," She answered honestly, "I pretended that I never knew him. I was miserable then. I was a fool." She whispered. A long period of silence followed.

Erza patted her on the back, "Well, come on," She smiled before leaving the blond girl behind. Lucy entered the café and waited for a customer to enter. Her eyes spotted a black-haired guy coming inside. She walked over to him and bowed. Her eyes widened as she got a close look at him.

She said, without thinking, "Hello." She shook her head and apologized "Welcome sir, to Scarlet Café. Is there anything I can help you with?" She asked.

His blue eyes met Lucy's and he stared at her for quite some time before answering, "Hello," He smiled at her and Lucy bit her lower lip, "Ah, yeah, I want a table for one." He nodded toward the table at the corner, and Lucy quickly led him there. Then she gave him the Scarlet Café's menu.

Lucy smiled at him, "Anything else, sir?"

The guy opened the menu and flipped through the pages. He stopped at the desserts page and pointed to a pancake, "I'll take this," he said.

Lucy smiled again and asked him, "Do you still need the menu, sir?"

He blinked and shook his head. Lucy took the menu from him and bowed once again. She saw Erza smirking at her.

"I think he's interested," Erza suddenly remarked.

Lucy raised her eyebrows, "What? No way…"

"He's handsome," Erza added. Lucy looked at him, noticing he was handsome. She got the feeling she had met him before.

Their eyes met again. Lucy blushed and the guy smiled. He motioned for Lucy to come to his table. Lucy—who was now deeply flustered—came to his table.

"Is there…anything I can help with, sir?"

"You're interesting. Do you mind if I ask you to have a chat with me? I assure you I'm not a bad guy," He stated reassuringly. Lucy was taken aback, blushing once more. She didn't resist, though. There was an awkward silence between them.

She started to say something but fumbled with her words, "Erm…Ano…What's your—"

"The name's Gray."

Lucy nodded and offered him a small smile.

"I'm pretty sure your name is Lucy, right?"

Another maid came and delivered Gray's order. Lucy felt a little envious that she wasn't the one who delivered the pancake. She felt awkward as she muttered a soft "Yes".

Gray laughed and touched her cheek, "You're beautiful, Lucy," He whispered as he smiled at her. He looked into her eyes and her cheeks immediately heated, flushed, "I'm going now. You can have the pancake; I will pay for it." He stood up, leaving 10 dollars on the table. He was about to leave when Lucy grabbed his wrist.

"Wait. Will you come a-again?" She stuttered.

The guy smirked. "Sure, Heartfilia."

He walked away, leaving Lucy confused, "What did he call me again?"

**/**

The blond girl couldn't sleep with Gray's smile running through her mind. His smile was utterly different from others'—the ones who confessed to her.

She was dying to know him better, "Why? Why did I want to know everything about him so badly?" She asked herself. All of a sudden, a scene with a boy and a girl flashed through her mind.

_The little girl smiled at the boy, "You're so fun to be with! How about we play again tomorrow?"_

_The boy nodded. "Sure, why not?"_

_The girl grinned and kissed him on the cheek, "Arigatou." She whispered._

Her eyes flickered, "What was that?"

Lucy was annoyed with herself. "Ergh! What's wrong with me? Why do I keep thinking about him? He's not that special!" She hissed. Lucy closed her eyes and pulled the blanket over her body, "Time to sleep. Good night…Mama…Papa…" She murmured.

**/**

Erza greeted Lucy with a big smile. Lucy didn't know what's happening, but Erza looked rather happy.

"Lucy, you know what?"

"No, I don't know." She retorted.

The scarlet-haired girl beamed, "My uncle gave me extra money for the café! So, you get more money, too, Lucy."

Lucy couldn't help but smile. "Arigatou, Erza-sama." She said, hugging Erza out of joy.

Erza waved her hand as a small sign of protest, "How many times do I have to tell you? Call me Erza, Lucy!" She exclaimed.

"Ah, my bad Erza-sama. I mean, Erza," Lucy corrected herself. She went inside the staff room to change her clothes. The black-haired guy popped into her mind again. She hoped that he would come that day.

What? Lucy thought. What was I hoping for!?

Erza popped her head through the door, "Hey Lucy, your boyfriend! Serve him." She teased. Lucy skipped over to take a look. Erza wasn't lying; he really was inside the café.

When he saw her, Gray smiled, and Lucy could feel her heart racing. She grabbed a menu and quickly came to greet him, "A-Ano…Good Morning." Her heart was beating wildly.

Gray nodded in response "Good Morning."

"This is the menu…"

"Thanks." He received the menu and ordered strawberry ice cream.

Lucy blushed as she brought the ice cream to him. She muttered, "Hope you enjoy your meal" before returning to the cash register. Erza raised an eyebrow. It was obvious that Lucy liked the guy.

**/**

Erza glanced at Gray, who came to the café almost every day. She didn't know the reason, but she had a hunch. It was all probably because of the blond girl, Lucy. They seemed happy together, but it was suspicious how Gray kept saying things that the girl probably didn't understand. Calling her "Heartfilia" was one of those things.

He was here again.

"Hi," He said with a smile.

Lucy ran quickly to him and greeted him back, "Hi Gray. So, what are you gonna order today?"

Gray didn't answer. Lucy bit her lower lip and looked at him with a puzzled expression, "I want you," He whispered, "I want you, Lucy. To come with me."

Lucy could feel the blood rushing to her face, "But… work…"

"I will ask for the owner's permission," Gray firmly stated.

Erza didn't expect him to kneel down and ask politely if he could borrow Lucy. Erza looked into Lucy's eyes and she allowed it.

They walked together, and Lucy looked extremely happy as they did. She really didn't know why; it seemed like she just met Gray yesterday.

"So, where are we going?"

"Somewhere," Gray whispered, earning a grin from Lucy. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw his car, a maserati. She was giddy with excitement as she opened the door.

Gray cocked an eyebrow but he laughed all the same. He opened the door on his side and hopped in. The car slowly left the café.

"You know, Gray? I wonder why your eyes look familiar to me. It's like coming home," Lucy commented.

Gray bit his lips. "Ah, really?" There was a hint of worry in his voice, and he tried to change the topic, "Lucy, why do you insist on forgetting your past?"

Lucy stared at her feet, "I hate my past. I hate my parents. And I hate a certain boy."

The boy suddenly stopped his car, and Lucy screamed in surprise. She turned her head to look at Gray, "What the hell, Gray!?" She shouted.

Gray averted his gaze, "I have to… show you something important," He softly said. Lucy didn't understand what he meant. Why? Had she said something wrong? No one could answer her question but Gray.

Gray stopped in front of his house. It was small, but when Lucy walked through the door, she noticed how neat it was. "You got quite a house," She remarked, but Gray didn't respond. She followed him into a room. For some reason, she wasn't scared. She was certain he wouldn't do anything inappropriate to her.

Her eyes widened in shock. The room was painted bright blue. No, not bright; it was something between sky blue and ocean blue. But it wasn't the room that made her gasp. There were photos stuck to the walls—pictures of a blond girl with a black-haired guy. All of them. Lucy clasped her hand over her mouth.

It was her and the boy that she likes. Yes, likes. She admitted she still harbored feelings deep in her heart—somewhere in there—even until then. A tear rolled down her cheek.

Gray. Gray was the boy from back then, and now he was standing right in front of her. Suddenly, memories came flooding to her mind. Gray. He was the one. That was why his eyes gave her the feeling like she was coming home. That was why. That was the reason why he…

Was nice to Lucy.

Lucy was speechless and lost in thought. She was brought back to her sense when Gray held her hands tightly. His eyes were focused on her brown orbs.

Lucy swallowed the lump forming in her throat, "G-Gray… that's why…" Lucy looked right into his eyes, "I'm sorry…" She whispered, "I'm sorry I tried to forget my past…our past..." She cried.

Gray spoke softly into her ear, "I'm sorry. I moved. It wasn't something I wanted, Okaa-san just told me to move. You know my parents were divorced?" Lucy nodded though she was unsure, "My dad—he passed away."

She held her breath. "Is he?"

Gray's smile was bitter, "Traffic accident. A businessman was driving a car and hit him, but the police spared him. I was angry. I was blind that time and swore I would study hard to beat him and bring his company down. My Mom told me to move to Finland, and I agreed, without even asking your opinion about it. Revenge blinded me. I know I'm stupid. That's why Lucy—" He got down on his knees, "I'm sorry."

The blonde muttered, "It's alright."

"It's not alright! I made you depressed, I can't accept that Lucy!" Gray said, almost shouting.

Lucy placed her finger on his lips, "Hush… It's alright. It's not entirely your fault, Gray. I was depressed because… I…"

Gray suddenly kissed her, pressing his lips against hers. Lucy was caught off guard, but she closed her eyes. They were kissing passionately until Lucy broke away.

"Gray I—"

"Lucy, I love you," Gray cut her off. He knelt down again and searched for something in his pocket. He brought out a small red box, "Lucy Heartfilia, will you marry me?"

The girl squeaked in excitement, "Yes, Gray!" She threw her arms around him in an embrace.

_Cause everything has changed…_

* * *

**_Thank you for my beta reads :D *grins* Well I got the inspiration from Everything Has Changed by Taylor Swift. Thank you Ella-chan and Lex :)_  
**

**_Especially Ella-chan! Arigatou gozaimasu! She didn't know this is one-shot though XD haha~_**

**Comment from Rosella6199: Well, that was interesting. Personally, I think it was a little rushed, but overall, I really liked it. Send the next chapter soon!**

_**So guys, please leave review :) **_


End file.
